


For The Good Of The Galaxy

by Kaszz_216



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi is too pure for this world, Conditioning, Emotional Manipulation, Galen is terrible but he feels bad about it, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, emotional depenency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaszz_216/pseuds/Kaszz_216
Summary: Galen molds Bodhi and Cassian picks up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me.  
> Nothing physical until Bodhi is of age.

Galen knew what he had to do very early on. He had been planning since he was returned to finish his weapon for The Empire. His problem was the execution. One day though, as he was walking through the base, he stumbled upon a group of pilots still early in their training. As he approached, he could see they were gathered around a lone figure, a figure much smaller in stature than the large boys (soon to be men) fencing him in place. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was another pilot, but lacking the cruel air of confidence often found among Imperialists. In its place was a sad vulnerability. It was a mere moment later that Galen knew what he needed to do.

Galen quickly broke up the rowdy group of boys, leaving just him and the smaller student in the hallway. Galens heart broke a little looking at him. Half of the boys face was beginning to swell as he clutched it weakly. His large, doe-like eyes brimming with unshed tears, watching Galen warily like a cornered animal. Galen advanced upon the boy slowly, holding his hands up placatingly to try and calm him. The boy flinched as he crouched and reached to cover his small hands with his own larger ones. His eyes clenched shut, forcing his tears down his cheeks, expecting more pain. The boy is shocked when there is none, just a large, warm hand covering his own. He startles before pulling his own hand of his face to grab the man’s larger hand. The boy takes hold of his wrist, for the man to gently stroke his cheek with his thumb. The boy wasn't sure what was happening, but he liked it, and leaned into the touch while holding the hand closer. When he opened his eyes, they looked upon Galen with relief and, possibly, adoration.

It was then, with this boy that turned to putty, nuzzling into his hand, that Galen realized what he needed to do.

“What’s your name, boy?” Galen spoke as calmly as he could.

“Bodhi… My name is B-Bodhi Rook, sir.” Galen smiled down at him, gently placing his unoccupied hand on Bodhi’s shoulder.

“Well, Bodhi, how would you like to come with me to get some ice for that face?” Bodhi looked at him as though he were starving and Galen just offered him a banquet, more tears falling onto Galen’s thumb, still stroking his cheek.

“P-please… Yes, I would like that v-very much, sir.”

Galen smiled as he helped Bodhi from the floor, and Bodhi positively beamed back at him.

Galen knew what he had to do. He needed to take this boy, this sad, vulnerable, affection starved boy, and mold him. Create his own pilot. Someone that would help him, whenever he needed it, no matter the request.

Galen knew he needed to take this boy mind and body.

For the good of the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this oh my god

It was almost too easy. As horrible as it made Galen feel, he told himself it was for good. It would be worth it. Sacrifice one to save all.

It started slowly. Bringing Bodhi treats when Galen was on break and he knew Bodhi was finished with the days training. A sweet here and there, a new soft scarf when the weather became unbearable. His best responses though, was mere physical contact. Holding his shoulder, ruffling his hair. Bodhi’s favorite though, was to be held.

One night, Galen invited Bodhi to his quarters to treat him to a warm dinner, a fantastic reprieve from the protein filled gruel he was usually served. Once finished, Bodhi became quiet. He looked at Galen with such emotion he actually began to panic. Had he moved to fast? Would the boy be scared away?

“I just… you don't know how much this means to me, Galen. I don't know how to repay your kindness.” Galen knew he was laying his roots in the boys mind.

“My sweet Bodhi, your company is enough. If you feel you must do something to ‘repay’ me, we can figure it out later.” The smile Bodhi gave him could have ignited suns. Galen started to rethink his plan. He wasn't sure he could destroy such innocence.

“I'll make you happy, Galen. Just as you have made me happy.” Galen smiled back. His plan was working even better than he had predicted.

 

It was years later, years of meticulously placed niceties and affection, that Galen’s plan took a turn he had not expected. Bodhi had recently turned nineteen, and became a little strange around Galen. He would lean away from Galen, looking as though he wanted to speak, only to blush and mumble an excuse as he rushed away. Dread filled Galen when this began. Had he been discovered somehow? Or was Bodhi tired of Galen’s ministrations? It turned out to be worse than he could have expected.

At the end of a long day, filled with meetings, pouring over blueprints, Galen retreated back to his quarters. He was planning how to approach Bodhi the following day. He needed to mend the rift that had built between them. As he exited the fresher, wrapped in nothing but a towel, he hears a knock on his door. He warily approaches, vaguely wondering if Krennic had finally run out of patience with his obstinance. He was greeted, however, by a very timid Bodhi. Galen quickly replaced his face of confusion with a broad smile.

“Bodhi, my dear boy, what can I do for you?” Bodhi looks away from him, brows furrowed in concentration.

“I-I just…. Would you mind terribly? If I c-came in? So we could talk?” Bodhi’s gaze is on anything but Galen. He flushes as he speaks, making Galen a bit apprehensive, but how could he refuse? He steps back and gestures for Bodhi to enter. “I can think of nothing I would rather do, Bodhi.” His smile felt forced. He was glad Bodhi was not watching, afraid he would be able to see through him.

They sit on the chairs in Galen’s living area, facing each other, but Bodhi had yet to actually look at Galen. After a few minutes of silence, With the younger man opening his mouth only to close it and retreat farther into himself, Galen couldn't take it anymore.

“Was there something you needed? Are you unwell?” Galen didn't know what he was expecting as a response, but Bodhi finally let his eyes. He tried to smile reassuringly, but he feared it fell flat.

“It's just, I think I have discovered how to repay you. You've been so… so kind to me over the years and haven't asked for anything in return.” Galen get his stomach tighten in dread. What was the boy planning? “I… well… I overheard some of my fellow students speaking… and they mentioned how if they managed to meet a girl outside of the base…. They would treat being her gifts and in return…. Usually…” Bodhi broke eye contact again, flushing a deep scarlet. “I just though I could… for you…” Galen felt as though a bucket of ice had been dropped on him. He knew what the boy was speaking of. As long as it may have been since he had the pleasure of another warm body, he never would have even thought of this. How could he? He was preoccupied with executing his plan. Everything was going so smoothly. The worst part of the situation, was the stirring this boy brought to his cock, and Galen felt guilt at wanting it.

“Bodhi, I don't expect anything of you. I merely want your happiness.” Galen prayed that the tremor in his voice went unnoticed. “You owe me nothing.” Galen was expecting to see relief in the boys face, only to be met with utter devastation.

“Am-am I not… do you not want me?” Bodhi was barely audible as he spoke. Galen was horrified to notice that Bodhi’s eyes were filling with tears, his face collapsing. “I thought… I heard the others… they said that's what men would want… I’ve never done it... but I can learn, Galen, please I can be better.” It was then the tears started to fall, and Galen broke.

“Oh, my sweet Bodhi, I will teach you. I'll let you be good for me.” He fees sick once the words leave his mouth. He fears that by rejecting the boys this, he would ruin his work. He had Bodhi leaning on him emotionally, but he needed to make it permanent. The realization of how much that idea actually pleased him startled Galen. He shook off the feeling, reached out to Bodhi, and the boy let out a sob, smiling. He fell to the cold floor, crawling towards Galen slowly. As he reached Galen he slowed, hesitantly reaching for the towel wrapped around the waist in front of him. Galen spread his legs and allowed Bodhi to come closer. It was all Galen could do to encourage him, fearful of the repercussions of rejecting him. He forced himself to smile, and cup Bodhi's cheek. The boy, of course, leaning into the touch with a look of bliss.

As nervous as Bodhi looked, he unwrapped the towel around Galen’s waist, and looked. He had never looked at a man like this before. Sure, he had seen the others in the showers, he always felt small and insignificant next to them. With Galen though, he liked what he saw, and that scared him. Men weren't supposed to do this with other men, but he was giddy with excitement. He timidly grasped Galen, and slowly pumped him to fullness. Bodhi couldn't look away, he was mesmerized. When he finally pulled his gaze away, and looked up to Galen for assurance he was doing okay, he saw his head back, his mouth parted and his eyes heavy lidded. Bodhi took this as a good sign and brought himself closer to Galen's dick, hesitantly running his tongue over the tip. He felt a hand run through his hair as he heard a rumble of a moan break from Galen's lips. He licked again, letting himself savor how the hand tightened its grip. As he swiped across the head once more, he felt the hand pull him forward a bit. As he gasped Galen slipped into his mouth with a moan. Bodhi looked up, waiting for instruction, Galen smiled down, caressing his face while slowly inching him further down his member. Bodhi’s eyes widened as his lips stretched, Galen filling his mouth more and more. He happened to swallow in his nervousness, his tong adjusting along the shaft in his mouth. That got the hand back in his hair with a tighter grip.

“So good. Just like that. Just a little farther…” Galen spoke as though in a daze, gently pushing Bodhi down onto himself. He noticed the tears forming in the boys eyes as his mouth was stretched, and couldn't help the twitch his cock gave when he saw them fall. The boy lifted his hands to Galen’s knees, trying to pull back, but Galen held him down as he began thrusting into the boys mouth.

“Shhhh. Just a bit more my boy. My good boy.” He saw how Bodhi preened upon hearing the words. A dark part of him wished for more. To see the younger man stretched out and panting beneath him, crying from pleasure, or perhaps even pain. The thought of the smaller, lean body reduced to a writhing mass beneath him is what finally brought him to completion, holding Bodhi's head down as he bucked up farther, reaching the boys throat. He could feel the boy gag as cum leaked from his lips, still around Galen's cock. He heard a whimper as he pulled himself from the younger mans mouth. He took in the tear streaked cheeks, the moist, abused mouth and his own release dropping from his chin. Bodhi was gasping and curling in on himself. As Galen pulled out of his losses stupor, he noticed something. Bodhi was hard. He had his hands down between his legs, as if to hide himself from Galen.

“I-I’m so sorry, Galen. I didn't… it's not… please don’t send me away.” Bodhi choked on the last word as a sob escaped him. Once again the boy was looking everywhere by Galen. Panic seizes Galen as he hastily wraps his towel around his waist again. When he reaches out for Bodhi, the boy flinches away from him as more tears fall. Galen considers his next words, having to reconsider his approach.

“Bodhi.” He spoke softly. “Bodhi, look at me when I speak to you.” He felt a pang of guilt taking a harsh time with the boy. Bodhi released another sob, but obeys the request. He looks at Galen pleadingly. “Bodhi, why would I send you away?”

“I heard the other students talking… I know…I know men are supposed to enjoy what I did to you… but… I-I know I shouldn't…” he tries to contain himself but can't help the sounds that escape him. Bodhi wipes at his eyes and apologizes again before attempting to stand. 

 

Galen smiled, he knew what he needed to do.

 

 

 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY OKAY BODHI JUST HURTS SO PRETTY.

Bodhi was petrified. All he had was Galen. He was doing so well, he had pleasured Galen, even managing to bring him to climax. He knew though, that he was not supposed to have enjoyed it. It was wrong. Bodhi couldn't help his panic, he couldn't let Galen see. As Bodhi lifted his gaze, he saw Galen's eyes on him. He was too late, as he brought his hands to try and cover himself. He could feel his eyes burn as he tried to make an excuse, anything to rectify the situation. But he couldn't, all he did was struggle to speak and then start crying. He knew he was going to be thrown out.

Galen startled him though, when he stands and pulls Bodhi up with him, only to draw him into a tight embrace. Bodhi couldn't help but melt into it.

“Come now, Bodhi. Why would I send such a good boy away?” His words confused Bodhi. He had never had someone consider him worth anything. It dawned on him, how Galen had called him good. He had never been called good before. He's been reprimanded, talked down to, spat upon. Galen however, the man who is holding him so tight, had called him nothing but nice things. Treated him with nothing but kindness and gentle touches. Bodhi knows he should leave, pretend he'd never met the other man, but as he tried to leave Galen wouldn't let him go. He loosened his grip, allowing Bodhi to turn around, only to pull him back flush against his chest. He felt the warmth of Galen's chest on his back, his breath on his neck, his hands slowly trailing down. 

Galen had a firm hold on the boy, one hand reaching to his loose fitting training pants, the other actually changing direction, and wrapping itself around his slender neck. He buried his nose into the base of Bodhi's neck, mouthing his shoulders, up to under his ears. He can feel Bodhi's pulse, rapidly fluttering, under his hand. He heard the soft moan sneak past his lips as his other hand circles his waist, his thumb stroking the protruding hip it meets. As Galen licks the shell of his ear, Bodhi shudders, whimpering. As if scared someone would hear, Bodhi's hands snap up to cover to mouth, like he could pull the noise back in.

“My Bodhi. You've been so good to me this evening. I must say I enjoyed it immensely.” He earns another stifled noise as he nips Bodhi's ear. “You’ve shown me something, Bodhi. Something wonderful. I think you deserve a reward.” Galen left out that the thing Bodhi showed him, was his desperation for affection. That he had revealed the best way for Galen to control him. Bodhi, though, whines, his hips stuttering as Galen finally reaches his cock, and cups him, in a fashion he feels might even be painful for the poor boy. Bodhi turns his head and keens, high in his throat, and Galen silences it in a kiss. Bodhi stills momentarily, shocked, and his eyes widen as Galen licks along his lower lip. When Bodhi gasps, the tongue pushes its way in at the same time Galen pulls down his pants and grips his bare cock. The kiss is broken as the hand begins stroking him, a cry leaving his mouth as Bodhi's head falls back onto Galen's shoulder. Bodhi belatedly slaps a hand over his lips, though he is still whimpering under Galen's large, rough hands. 

“No, no, I want to hear. Show me how good you feel.” He gently pulls the younger man’s hand away, only to see him valiantly trying to hold his sounds in by biting his bottom lip. Galen chuckled as he reached up, pushing two fingers into Bodhi's mouth. The second his mouth is opened and Galen's fingers begin to toy with his tongue, the floodgates are open and Bodhi cries out. No one has ever touched Bodhi like this. He himself has rarely done it with the little privacy he could get. It was too much. Another cry left his mouth as he released into Galen's hand, his vision going white. As he came down from the high of his orgasm, Bodhi notes how Galen still has him held to his chest, his fingers still in his mouth and his hand still holding his spent cock. Before him can help it a whimper escapes him and he find himself closing his lips around the digits in his mouth, suckling them in farther. A low rumble comes from Galen, who hastily removes his fingers to replace them with his own tongue. Galen licks into he boys willing mouth, gripping his hips tightly, nearly rutting against the boy. When he realizes what he's doing he abruptly stops and pulls away. The boy is panting, gazing at him with heavy lidded eyes, a small smile on his face. Galen can feel himself growing hard again. He needed to get Bodhi out before he did something he'd regret.

“There.” Galen manages a smile, and strokes Bodhi's cheek as he brings their foreheads together. “Good boys get rewards. You've done so well, I can't help but want to spoil you.” He feels sick. The reality of what he'd just done catching up with him. He turns Bodhi to face him. “Now, off to bed. I'm sure we both will have long days ahead of us.” He tried not to let the look of disappointment affect him. He failed. The next thing he knew, he was in bed with an exhausted Bodhi clinging to his side. He would deal with this in the morning.

Galen woke to Bodhi, somehow, wedged even closer. The boy managed to look even more innocent when asleep. All signs of stress smoothed away, no fear in is eyes. Galen tilted his face up to press a kiss to his lips. He could hear Bodhi grumble before he gets him awake. When Galen pulls away, he's met with large confused eyes and he can't help the grin the splits his face as he brushes dark curls from the boys face. Bodhi slowly lifts his hand, inching towards Galen's cheek. 

“Am I dreaming?” Galen could feel the fear and panic radiating from the body next to him. He gently cradles The hand on his cheek and smirks.

“Do I not feel real, my good boy?” The smile that met his words was almost blinding. The blissful moment was short lived, however, as they heard the main door open and a loud voice drift into the room.

“Galen!” The familiar voice sounded aggravated. Bodhi tensed, his face blanching and his hands withdrawing. Galen on the other hand merely groaned and sat up. He crossed the bedroom in nothing but the pants of his issued sleep ware. As he opens the door the voice speaks again. “There we are! Sleeping beauty has decided to join the land of the living. Isn't that ni- oh. Galen. You sly devil you missed a meeting to stay in bed with last nights fun?” Bodhi knew that voice. He had heard it many times. That was Orson Krennic. He could kill him and Galen and no one would know. 

“Forgive me, Krennic, time seems to have slipped past me.” Galen speaks in a deadpan tone, but Krennic seems more amused than before. Smirking at Galen before his gaze moved to Bodhi. Krennic’s eyes narrow as he moves towards the bed room, Galen sighed, but moved to allow the man access. As he came closer, his smile growing and his eyes hungry, he crouched to eye level with Bodhi, who was still on Galen's bed. Bodhi was clutching the sheets covering his lower half like a lifeline. He tried to lower his gaze for a hand to grip his face and force it up. The gloved fingers dug into his cheeks as his head is moved side to side. “Oh, Galen, I see why you were late. This is positively scrumptious.” The hand loosens and moves to hold his cheek, the thumb forcing into his mouth, pulling his jaw down and playing with his tongue. Bodhi was scared. His eyes stung with tears and he couldn't stop the trembling overtaking his body. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped when Krennic brought his other hand up to brush the hair from his forehead, the thumb still invading his mouth. “ I must say, I wouldn't mind taking this one for a spin.” A tear fell from Bodhi's eyes, for Krennic to lean down and lick it off his cheek. “Oh goodness, yes. This one is a keeper.” He continued to leer at Bodhi until Galen broke the tense silence.

“Orson, do forgive me, but don't you have somewhere to be?” The anger in Galen's voice scared Bodhi, but not as much as the hungry look in Krennic’s eyes. Krennic, however, merely chuckled.

“Yes, yes, I know. No one touches your property, Galen.” A sob tore from Bodhi as Krennic ripped his hands away from Bodhi, who scrambled back until he fell from he bed. “What a cute one. Anyways, next time you plan to laze about when there's work to be done, maybe let us know. You are the center of this project, not much gets done without you there.” Galen laughed.

“Krennic, surely we could have a day to ourselves. It's been a very productive year we’ve had.” He motions for Krennic to follow him out of the room. “If it is so important, let me at least make us a pot of caf. I can't listen to you without some help waking up. You can wait for me in he living area.” Galen gave Krennic a challenging look. Daring him to protest. Krennic, though, seemed merely amused, and looked back to Bodhi, who was peering at them from behind the safety of the bed.

“Good to meet you, Love. If you ever get tired of this one, come give me a visit.” He breaks his lecherous gaze with a wink, and exits the room. Bodhi can't move, he's sure that if he does the man will somehow come back for him. He was so taken in his thoughts he didn't hear the door shut, or notice Galen crouch beside him.

“Bodhi, let's get you dressed while I send a message to your superior. Let them know you will be taking the day off.” He smiles reassuringly down at he younger man, who looks up at him with tears still falling. 

“Pl-Please… don't let him have me…” Galen's heart broke at the words, and he pulled the younger man into his arms. He gripped him with an arm around his hips and a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him as close as he can.  
“Not to worry, my Bodhi. My sweet, good Bodhi.” Galen felt awful. He's not only is conditioning the poor boy, now he's made his presence known. Galen hoped he would at least be able to help Bodhi with the bullying that occurs from his peers, he hadn't even considered anyone else coming into the picture. “No one else will have you. You are mine. I will keep you safe. Others may try to hurt you, but know, I will always be here for you.” He ran his hand up and down Bodhi's back, tying his best to be reassuring. Slowly, he felt the boys arms lift to his shoulders and grab on for dear life. He nuzzled into Galen's neck, smiling to himself.

“Yours…” Bodhi sounded wistful as he tried to bury himself into Galen. Galen just felt guilt.

“Now, I'll have your clothes from yesterday cleaned. You can wear something of mine in the meantime.” That possessive part of Galen's mind positively purred at the thought. “Let me get rid of Krennic, we can see where we are then, hm?” Galen pulled away and looked Bodhi in he eyes. The sheer adoration that met him made his heart stutter.

 

Galen left with as Bodhi was pulling on one of his shirts, it swallowed him, and that dark part of Galen wanted him then and there, but he needed to deal with Krennic. As he shut the door to his room, he was met with a smug looking Krennic at his dinner table. He barely got the caf started before Krennic spoke.

“I've been hearing that you’ve been sneaking around. I'll admit, I was a little worried you were getting some… inappropriate ideas in your head, but this… this I did not expect. You, the prim and proper scientist, with, what… is he a technician? This is positively unexpected. Of all the men on your team, I was expecting a secret affair from…. Honestly none of you. You all are literal killjoys.” His tone was wearing down on Galen's patience. Once the caf was ready, he poured two glasses and joined his superior at the table.

“Krennic.” He smiled as he spoke. “Why have you come? I've missed these meetings before and you've never complained once. You know where my loyalties lie.” He took a deep drink of his caf, hoping the burn will overtake the guilt he feels.

“I have many ears on this ship. They hear many things.” Krennic stirs cream into his glass absentmindedly. “ the best thing I have though, is not the ears, but actually the eyes. Words can be manipulated, even when you don't expect it. But it's easy to see when something is amuck, and a little birdy has come to me with quite a few… instances… of abnormal behavior from you. You've been back now how many years? And just the last few, you've developed some habits that seemed a little… worrying…” Krennic gave Galen a smirk before he sipped his drink. “I kept hearing that you've changed your schedule, changed your meals, changed where you eat your meals, not to mention your new affinity for for small… luxuries. I assumed your were bribing your way into something, but I come to find that no, you are not so much planning a coup, as you are wooing a menial pawn. What, Galen, are you using him to fill the hole of your late wife?” Krennic's smile turned predatory. “Oh, still a sore subject? No, maybe he's, say, a distraction from the pain of loosing your child. What, were you hoping to make another? You went a little off there, friend, you realize he can't actually birth a child righ-?” Krennic’s voice is cut off by he fist Galen has slammed on the table. Krennic smiles lazily as he drinks his caf.

“What is it you are trying to say, Krennic?” He observes the white clad man with practiced indifference. “You were the one who dragged me back here, can I not enjoy myself, even a little?” That caught Krennic’s attention. 

“You speak of him as a plaything, does that mean he's available for one more? He cries so pretty, I wouldn't mind bending that over my desk an-“ Krennic stopped as Galen rose. He watched Galen approach him with apathy, merely lifting a questioning eyebrow.

“Krennic. I am doing all that you have asked. I have even managed a smile on my face when we meet. You will let me have this one distraction from my work.” Krennic seemed pleased with this.

“Galen. My dear friend.” Krennic stands and grasps Galen's shoulder in a mock of brotherly camaraderie. “Of course I will grant you this. How could I refuse. You've been doing so well. I presume it will continue that way. Have a day or two every now and then. Keep your little plaything happy, but most importantly, keep us happy. It would be terrible for the men on board to get the wrong idea about your boy. Information travels fast, and many men would be more than happy to learn of the.... talents, I'm sure your friend possesses." Krennic's head cocks at this, as though he were making a very hard decision. "I was, honestly, merely making sure that we weren't falling into old habits. Imagine my surprise to find this… new tidbit of information.” Krennic grins and heads for the door. “Oh, do enjoy your day off, Galen. Enjoy your plaything while he lasts.” He offers Galen one last look before he lets the door close.

Galen can honestly say he had not expected this. He had been so careful. The thought did come though, that maybe this could help. If it was common knowledge for him to be an associate of the pilot, it wouldn't alert any suspicions if they meet. Sure, Krennic puts on a good show, but he doesn't know what Galen has planned. Bodhi wouldn't have made it this long if he did. Galen took comfort in that, and decided he would merely need to change his approach again. Make it public knowledge that Bodhi was his. Perhaps let Krennic think Galen blamed him for whatever violence is then inflicted upon the boy. All the while, Galen would be there, comforting and supportive. Holding Bodhi's hand while he cried in his hospital bed.

Alienate him further from his peers. Isolate him. 

Galen tried to tell himself it was for good, but when he returned to his room to find Bodhi asleep atop the covers on his bed wearing nothing but a large shirt of his, Galen can't help the dread of the knowledge he was preparing this boy for what could be a suicide mission. Before he could think long on this, Bodhi's eyes fluttered open, a small smile gracing his lips as he reaches for Galen to join him.

Who was Galen to deny him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.

Galen was not proud. He almost regrets his actions, but it worked even better than he ever could have hoped.

It was subtle at first. A comment here and there about him meeting with someone. Slowly his peers became interested. They would question him. Where do you meet? Do you just enjoy each others minds or is there a physical need being quenched? Were they good? Would they know them? What's their name?

Galen played his part perfectly. Eventually, Bodhi was moved into his quarters. He would prepare their meals for each day all the while letting Bodhi know how much he truly appreciated him. He taught him more. How to angle his throat so he wouldn't gag, the perfect tongue movement to drive a man crazy. Day by day, Bodhi became more daring. He would initiate the kisses, push Galen onto their bed so he could suck him off, sitting atop Galen so they could rut against one another. It was about a month until Bodhi pushed his plans forward. Galen thought he would need more time, but one evening Bodhi was more hesitant. When he took Galen into his mouth he moved slowly, as if he wanted to prolong what he was doing. After a while, Galen's curiosity got the better of him.

“Bodhi, is something on your mind?” Bodhi looked up at Galen with worry in his eyes. He slowly pulled himself up Galen's cock. Even white his mouth unoccupied, he couldn't find the words to speak immediately. Galen, though, was patient. He stroked his hair and pulled him up into his lap, his hands lazily holding his protruding hips.

“Do… do you think maybe… sometime.” Bodhi broke off, biting his lips in concern. Galen knew that look. This was the look of a person who thought they would be caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. So Galen looked at him questioningly, a lightly nodding in encouragement for him to continue. “If it wouldn't be too much… would you consider… with me. Would you…” Galen couldn't make out the end of his question his voice had gone so low. He was pretty sure he knew what he was asking for though. 

“Bodhi, use your words or I won't know what you want.” Galen tried hard to sound playful. Bodhi looked up as him longingly.

“Just… promise you won't throw me out?” Galen was almost getting worried that he had misread the situation. “I want you to… I want you to fuck me… please?” Galen took a moment. Giving Bodhi a concerned look. He needed more than that. The boy needed to be desperate. “If it's not too much! Just… please… I can make it up to you. Whatever you want, Galen.” That was when Galen knew his plans were truly coming to fruition. He gave Bodhi a thoughtful look.

“Bodhi, I would do anything you ask of me.” Bodhi beamed. Galen pulled Bodhi down for a long, deep kiss. As Bodhi's arms wrap around his shoulders, Galen pulls him closer. He has Bodhi's thighs on either side of his lap. Galen's hands move towards Bodhi's ass. He grabs ahold and guides Bodhi to gently move against him. Bodhi gasps into the kiss as Galen's hands begin to push his pants from his hips. Once his cheeks were exposed Galen took one in each hand. Kneading and spreading them, slowly inching his fingers towards Bodhi's entrance. Bodhi clung to Galen's shoulders, his face buried in Galen's neck, panting. Galen reaches towards his bedside table, only just managing to retrieve what he needs without disturbing Bodhi. He incapable the lube and drizzles just a small bit on his fingers. He needed to test how far Bodhi would go for him. 

“Galen…” Bodhi tensed as Galen's barely slick fingers circled his entrance. Slowly, Galen pushes two inside. He can feel Bodhi squirm in pain, and knows he needs to finish what he started. Galen shoves them in as far as they will go, for Bodhi to cry out and grip his shoulders tighter. He pumped them in and out a few times, barely enough for Bodhi to truly become adjusted, before a third finger joins them. “Oh… pl-please Galen… it hurts…”

“Is this not what you asked for Bodhi? Do you want me to finish, or would you rather me leave for this evening?”

“No! Please, Galen, don't leave me!” Bodhi sobbed and somehow managed to pull himself tighter to Galen.

Galen was torn. Half of him wanted to immediately retreat from the boys body, to kiss away he tears he feels gathering on his shoulder. The other half, however, wants nothing more than to throw him down and claim him, fucking him until he can't even speak. He decides to meet in the middle.

“That's good. I don't want to leave you either.” Galen could feel a bodily shudder as he withdrew his fingers from the body above him. As Galen removed his member from the tightening confines of his pants, he pressed his forehead to Bodhi's. He aligned himself with Bodhi's minimally prepared entrance. “Will you show me how much you want me, my good, good boy?” Bodhi shivered as Galen whispered the question. He was scared. He knew he wouldn't find much pleasure in this act, but he never expected it to be so painful, and they hadn't even made it close to being done. Galen wouldn't hurt him unintentionally though. Bodhi knew that Galen was going easy on him, he just needed to be better. Bodhi looked into Galen's eyes as he reached back to bring himself down onto the offered cock below him. Suddenly it felt so much larger than before. It was certainly larger than the fingers Galen used to prepare him, but Galen knew what he was doing. Bodhi just needed to make him happy, then it would be better for him; Bodhi tried to mentally prepare himself, but as he sank down, it was worse than he could have predicted. It was agonizing, the small amount of slick doing little to help the burning slide. He felt full to the brim, he couldn't go down any farther.

“G-Galen, please I-I can't…” Bodhi desperately brought his stinging eyes to meet Galen's,, hoping the man would take pity on him. Galen merely smiled back, caressing Bodhi's cheek. 

“Do you not wish to finish? If you've changed your mind…” Galen let the smile slowly fall, letting disappointment fill his voice.

“No! I can be good. Just… I…” Bodhi looked down to where their bodies met, his burning eyes on the verge of overflowing. He clenched his eyes shut as a sob escapes him. Galen was doing this for him. Bodhi couldn't take it back. He needed to finish what he started.

“Would you like some help, sweet boy?” Galen brought his hands to Bodhi's hips, brushing circles into his skin, trying to give the impression of reassurance. Bodhi looked up at him, eyes wide in shock. “Is that what you need?” Bodhi nodded immediately, looking hopefully at Galen, his lips curving up into a relieved smile. 

Galen saw his opportunity. “Aright, Bodhi. I'll help.” He smiled as sweetly as he could, before tightening his grip on Bodhi's hips, in a way he was sure would leave bruises, pulling him down while thrusting up into the tense body above him. Bodhi's smile disappears, replaced by shock, his head falling back, his mouth open in a silent cry. “There, now. Are you ready to begin, sweet boy?” Bodhi's face crumbles as a sob escapes him. Galen felt a brief moment of guilt, which was quickly replaced by desire when Bodhi looked back at him. His eyes are overflowing, tears pouring down his cheeks. His mouth moving, trying to form words yet no sound comes. “Do you know what to do know?” Bodhi's mouth shuts as he nods with a resigned look. “Wonderful. My good boy. Now, show me.” He looks at Bodhi expectantly. The boy looks at him dumbly. “Do I need to show you?” Galen felt a flash is impatient annoyance when the boy shakes his head, but doesn't budge an inch. “I'm waiting Bodhi, please, don't dissapointed me.” With those words, Bodhi seemed to break from whatever trance he entered. He smiles weakly, a smile that pulled Galen's heart strings, yet made his cock twitch at the same time. Galen pats his ass, urging him to rise. Bodhi does.

Once again the smile fell from Bodhi's face. He clenched his hands into Galen's shirt, whimpering as the burn returns two fold as he moves up Galen's dick. He goes until he feels the head pulling his rim, then he stops gasping for breath, his eyes closing as sweat forms on his brow. A sob bursted forth as he tried to move back down. “Galen… it hurts so much… I don't think I can-“ Galen captured Bodhi's mouth with his own, dominating the youb mans mouth with his tongue. Bodhi cried into the kiss as Galen repeats the process of yanking him down and pushing in as far as he could. This time though, Bodhi was not given a reprieve as Galen's iron tight grip pulled him up and forced him back down. Somehow it was worse than last time, a sharp pain shoots through his ass and back. Bodhi feels a wet warmth gathering at the base of Galen's shaft, covering his mouth to stop the shocked cry at the realization of what it was. He could feel new tears forming. “Bodhi, I want you to do this on your own now, and do it at a decent speed. We don't want to be stuck here all night.” He smiles wryly at the defeated look in Bodhi's eyes, taking great pleasure in the shudder that runs through the body clenching down on him.

Bodhi has a moment of regret, he knew he shouldn't have asked for this, but he wanted Galen to feel good. Yet he saw Galen smiling at him, and couldn't help the warmth that swelled in him. He was off to a rough start but hes determined to finish strong. So does as he's asked. Moving himself up and down the dock inside him. The blood eased some of the dragging burn, but the stretch was still too much to bear. Still, though, he pushed through it, for Galen. He couldn't stop the cries of pain that escaped him so he burrowed his face into Galen's neck, wrapping his arms around Galen's shoulders and holding on for dear life as he rode the older man. As much as it pained him, he felt it was worth it to hear the breathy groans of please sneaking out of Galen. He sped up as best he could, trying to speed the process up, wanting nothing more than for this to end. He is startled though, and cries out when Galen pulls him back by the scruff of his neck and abruptly lifts him from his lap, all but forcing him down face first into the mattress to shove himself back into Bodhi's abused hole and pound into him at a ruthless pace. The younger man screams out in pain, feeling his tears pool beneath his face as he bites onto the blanket to try and stifle his cries. As Galen's pace manages to quicken and stutter, he grips Bodhi's neck, his fingers brushing his jaw, and pulls him flush against his stonach. Galen bites down into the juncture of Bodhi's neck and shoulder, causing the boy to shudder and try and pull away, only for Galen to tighten his grip. Bodhi let's out a high keen as Galen, forced in as deep as possible, releases himself into Bodhi's battered body. Bodhi collapses forward when he is released from the vice like grip, whimpering when Galen quickly and roughly pulls himself from his body. Galen falls onto the bed next to him, stroking Bodhi's face with a proud smile. Bodhi fell into unconsciousness hearing Galen say he did perfect, he was so good, his good boy. Galen couldn't miss the smile on Bodhi's lips, he almost missed the mumbled words from Bodhi as he slipped asleep.

“Love you… Galen…”

Galen smiled, feeling pride swelling in his chest. Bodhi was almost ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you couldn't tell, the salon I work at is pretty slow right now. Thank god iPhones can have word on them. So this kind of ran away from me.... I loved the idea of more Krennic, mentioned in the comments of chapter four, so I had to make that happen.... sorry in advance lol

Galen was worried for the coming morning. Would Bodhi regret what had happened?

 

Galen woke rather early in their day cycle, opening his eyes to the exhausted form of Bodhi. He was hesitant to move, scared he would startle the boy. He slowly pulled the sheets down the bed, taking in the state of he younger man’s body. Galen's mind swirled with mixed emotions. While he knew he should apologize, beg for forgiveness for his harsh treatment, part of him almost wanted to continue from last night. His eyes ran down the body in front of him. He took in the harsh bruising wrapping around the boys slim hips, the light redness of his neck, the deep bite mark on his delicate shoulder, just the smallest hint of blood dried around it. It was then he took in the state of his bed. Blood streaked across his sheets, while not a large amount, enough that he knew he had truly hurt the boy. His gaze trailed up the slender legs and could see more redness mixed with his own seed dried on his thighs. He felt a brief moment of guilt. Said guilt once again was buried beneath his own selfish desire. He rose from the bed, gently as not to wake the form still dozing.

Most bathrooms in this base were, by default, stocked with a first aid kit. Being higher up on the pecking order merely provided him with much better supplies than the general public. He searched through his kit until he found what he was searching for, a highly concentrated bacta cream. It may take an hour or two, but it would get the job done. 

Upon returning to the bed, he realized Bodhi hadn't moved since he collapsed the previous evening. If it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, he would have been worried for the boy. He knew it was an awful idea, but he didn't rouse the boy. He lazily spread a generous amount of cream onto his fingers. He carefully perched next to the boy on the bed, ever so delicately spreading his legs. He took in his handiwork, the entrance bloody and torn, and almost felt his cock stir. He circled the boys abused hole, spreading the healing cream. He pauses as he feels Bodhi stir, mumbling in sleep as he burrows into the pillow he's clutching. Galen decides he had gone this far, he may as well finish. Slowly, so slowly, he pushed two of his coated fingers into the boy. He feels the body around him clench, Bodhi's eyes shooting open as his mouth falls open is a high pitched cry. Galen gently rubs his open hand on the boys side, trying to soothe him. 

“Shh, shh. It will feel better in a minute.” He took in the wetness gathering in Bodhi's eyes as he lets out a whimper when Galen pushes the digits in farther. When his final knuckle meets the boys ass and he can go no further, he harshly twists them, trying to grind them in deeper. Bodhi can't stop the shocked cry that escapes him, or the tears he tries to keep from falling. It would be better. Galen said so. Bodhi released a whimper as the fingers were roughly pulled from him. He felt a light cooling sensation spread inside him, and he relaxed, melting into the bed with a soft sigh.

Galen couldn't be more pleased. The boy was his. He went against his natural instincts to avoid pain and even inflicted it upon himself to make Galen happy.

“That's my good boy.” Galen ruffled his hair as he spoke the words. The look of blissful relief on Bodhi's face upon hearing this was unbelievably satisfying. “I would say someone is deserving of a reward, hm?” Bodhi looked at him as though Galen had hung he moon. A trembling hand reached towards Galen, and he takes it. He pulls Bodhi up, having him straddle his thighs, and he kissed him softly. Bodhi let's out a sigh as he leans into the contact. He wraps his arm around Galen's neck, attempting to bring himself closer, for Galen to reach a hand between them. Bodhi pulls away with a soft gasp as Galen's hand curls around his cock. His heads falls back as Galen begins working him to fullness, trailing kisses down his neck all the while. Bodhi can't help but moan, he knows Galen likes to hear him when he feels good. His hips stutter into Galen's hand, and it doesn't take long before he sees stars, releasing onto Galen's stomach. As he comes down from his high, he feels Galen's hands cupping his face. When he looks at him, he sees… is it pride? Is Galen proud of him? He doesn't have time to ponder farther as Galen pulls him into another slow, tender kiss. When they pull apart, Galen motions with his head for Bodhi to move to the bathroom. As Bodhi lifts himself from Galen he sees his seed spattered on the larger man's torso. He panics. 

Galen is a bit surprised when Bodhi drops to his knees in front of him. 

“I've made a m-mess I'm so sorry Galen. Please… please let me make it up to you.” Galen hadn't even noticed the ‘mess.’ Though, as he looked down to see Bodhi gently trying to tug his pants down, he was too weak to refuse.

“Of course my boy, you're so good, I'll let you make it up to me.” Galen knew he ought to feel guilty. The guilt had yet to come.

 

 

It went on like that for roughly another two weeks. Bodhi would prepare Galen with his mouth before crawling into his lap to ride him. Galen would spend a few minutes in the morning to apply the healing cream, for the process to start again. Bodhi would rarely be allowed to cum. Only if he did a very good job. He tried his best, and was rewarded with gentle touches when he succeeded. There were days Bodhi would come home with bruises, having been cornered yet again by his “fellow pilots.” Those days were Galen's favorite. He would wipe away Bodhi's tears, hold him close while he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

Galen had many friends. He helped many people, and thus they felt a they had formed a bond of friendship. They were more than happy to do as Galen asked. After enough of his comments and everyone's questions, word had truly spread about the lead scientist’s affair with a mere pilot. Not many people took kindly to it.

Galen had asked a few “friends” to keep an eye on Bodhi. Not to ever make contact, just to let him know what was happening. One day while glancing over new blueprints, roughly mid cycle, he received a message on his comm. The whisperings had worked. The colleagues he spoke to had let slip that Galen was sleeping with a man. A small, weak, talented man. Rumors spread, everyone wondering what the smaller man would do for Galen. Eventually, some men wanted to find out.

It was soon after he realized the rumors were spreading for a new occurrence to disrupt his work. Galen knew the boy would be bullied, he never expected, though, for other men to try to take him. A man in security sent him a live feed from a camera in a desolate hallway, rarely used. In it he could see two men pinning a smaller figure to the wall. It didn't take Galen long to realize that the smaller figure was Bodhi. As he saw one of the larger figures pull out a knife and start cutting away the smaller man's pants, Galen felt a pang of anger. Bodhi was his. Soon after though, a thought came to mind. He would let this proceed for a few minutes. He will happen to run across them, and be there when Bodhi needs him most. Assure him that he is there for him, he will always be there for him.

Galen leisurely smoothed his uniform before grabbing a long coat and making his way to the scuffle. When he made it to the scene, they had all made it down to the floor, one of the men was holding Bodhi flush to his chest, a hand covering his mouth in a vice like grip. The other still trying to cut cloth away from Bodhi's struggling legs. Bodhi was clawing at the hand holding his face. 

“Look at him! Such a whore. No wonder that posh scientist wants you. Well, he won't when we’re don't with you…” he let's out a chuckle as he hears Bodhi whine. Galen decided to intervene.

“Gentlemen. Are we having a problem?” The two men startle as they notice him, Bodhi going stiff in their grip. Galen made his way over. “What do you know, two loaders man handling the pilot. You do realize he's more valuable than you, yes?” The men bristle at the words. “You must also remember, of course, that this base has a zero tolerance policy. If you become a distraction to more productive members, you will be removed from the equation.” Galen can see the blood drain from their faces. They knew very well the punishment for stepping out of line, angering a superior. “I suggest you go now, before anyone else happens upon us, yes?” He forms it as a question, but they know a demand when they hear one.

The men all but toss Bodhi to the side, the younger man hitting the ground with a pained gasp. The men stalk past Galen, but he knows they're aware of his status. They know they can do nothing, not when he has Krennic’s favor. As they left, Galen turned his attention to the trembling form in front of him. Galen considers his next words carefully, but Bodhi beats him to it.

“I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I didn’t want it. I-I tried to get away-“ his voice broke on the final word. “I didn't ask them to… they-they said I was asking for it, but I never spoke to them, please believe me Galen.”

It was going perfectly. Galen took in Bodhi's battered form. His nose had to be broken, his left eye was swelling, his wrists were discolored from the grip one of the men must have had him in, he could see the beginnings Galen attempted to cup Bodhi's cheek for the boy to flinch away.

“Of course I believe you, Bodhi. Come now, let me take you to medical, get that nose fixed.” Bodhi smiled through his tears, nodding and reaching for Galen. Galen took his hands and pulled him up, wrapping him in the long coat he brought. He dropped Bodhi at medical, the boy looking at him fearfully. Galen merely grinned. “I'll be back, my good boy. Not to worry.” The words seemed to placate he younger man, who nodded and timidly followed the medical personnel assigned to him. 

Galen smiled as he left. It had gone so well. Better, honestly, than he could have hoped for. He made his way back to their quarters, planning to pick up some sweet treat for Bodhi, try and brighten his spirits. He waited a decent amount of time, sure by the time he left that whatever treatment used would have fixed the boys face by now.

Upon returning, Galen was met with another surprise. 

“Where might I find Bodhi? Bodhi Rook.” He put on his most charming smile for the front desk operator, who greeted him warmly.

“He's in room seven sir.” She nodded as he passed her, before calling out. “ Lieutenant Commander Krennic is with him as well. He said he felt he should check on the poor boy, try and make sure what happened doesn't happen again. He may be harsh, but isn't that kind of him to help?” She looked thoughtful as she said this, as though Krennic was truly concerned with another's wellbeing.

Galen, however, felt his blood run cold. He acknowledged her words as calmly as he could before making his way to room seven. He tried to move casually, but couldn't help the urgency in his step. 

When he opened the door he's met with the sight of Krennic cornering Bodhi against the far wall. Thankfully Bodhi had been given a light pair of clothes to wear, no longer bared to the word without his jacket. The soft shirt and pants did little, though, to keep krennics hand out. Galen could see Krennic’s right hand slide up Bodhi's torso, lifting his shirt in the process. His empty left hand however, held a tight grip in Bodhi's hair, holding his head in place. Galen could see Bodhi chewing his bottom lip as he normally did when scared. Galen was furious.

“Krennic. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Galen kept his voice low, with a false sense of amiability. He smiled as Krennic turned from Bodhi, his right hand dropping and his left hand tightening its grip. Krennic looked pleased with the situation.

“Galen.” Krennic drew the word out. “I was hoping to see you here!” He let out a chuckle as he dragged Bodhi forward. “You see, I've been hearing things again. Only this time, I fear that perhaps we need to have another discussion about appropriate workplace behavior.” He threw Bodhi to the ground, who landed with a whimper at Galen's feet. “This, I have come to discover, is a cargo pilot. Little Bodhi Rook, a dependable subordinate and supposedly a master of sucking cock. You, however, are the leader of our project. You are helping bring peace to the galaxy.” He looks at Galen as though he were reprimanding a child. It made Galen's blood boil. “You, should not have even met him. He is nothing. He is replaceable. So imagine my confusion upon hearing that this cargo pilot has been moved into your quarters. That it is common knowledge that he's your talented little whore.” Bodhi flinched at those words. “That it is causing gossip and rumors on this base. Galen. We are at the eve of greatness. The weapon is nearly complete. You have played your part wonderfully, I just want you to keep playing it. Who knows what the future holds, let's have high expectations. I for one, plan for us to move farther forward, our work is never truly done. I want you with me on that, and if this,” he crouched next to Bodhi, roughly grabbing his hair and pulling back, angling his gaze up towards Galen. “Is going to be causing a ruckus, he will need to be taken care of.” He shoves Bodhi's head back down as he rises from the floor. “If you get word of your pet being roughed up, even if he is having the life fucked out of him by a stranger, you are to stay focused. You do not delay work by playing house with a fucking cargo pilot whore. I thought it may have been good, back when I first found out. Perhaps, the mighty Galen, grouch that he is, will be a little less of a hard ass if he's getting some on the regular. Maybe he would be more willing to work, if he had a little fun on the side.” Krennic advances on Galen, gesturing towards Bodhi while he does. “This is not a little fun on the side Galen, this is you wasting our time. You are wasting time on nothing, and I expect it to stop. If I hear more of this, he will be eliminated. Do I make myself clear, friend?” Krennic smiled sweetly at Galen. Galen was livid.

“Of course, my friend. We will do what we must in the time to come.” He returned Krennic's smile. “Now off with you, let us have our final evening of fun.” He kept his tone playful, hoping Krennic would return to his normal mood. It seemed to work.

“Wonderful! You two have a crazy night, because these next few days, I don't need to remind you Galen, are quite crucial for us.” He looked down at Bodhi, back up to Galen and grimaced. “There will not be another warning.” As he exited Galen took notice of Bodhi's condition. He was hunched over, facing the floor, a tremor shaking his body. Galen takes not if the tears forming on the floor beneath him.

“My boy…” Galen pauses as Bodhi's looks up with a sniffle. Betrayal written across his delicate features.

“Is he… was he right? The men before… they said it too.” Bodhi looks as if he's about to break. “Am I? Am I just…your w-whore? Is that all I am?” Galen watches his face fall with each word. He needed to salvage this. As Galen tries to approach the fallen figure, Bodhi shrinks away. After a minute of silence between them, Galen had planned his next move.

“Bodhi, my good boy, how could I think that of you?” He lowered himself to Bodhi's level as the boy choked out a sob. “Would you like me to show you? Would you like me to show you how much I need you? How much I truly love you?” He felt sick saying it, but the reaction was what he needed. Bodhi's head shot up, his eyes wide and wet, searching Galen's face for any trace of a lie. 

“Please… Yes, Galen, please I need you.” As his tears overflowed, Galen knew it was working. He may have had to rush this, but Krennic was paying attention now. He had to move immediately.

“Come.” Galen offers his hand and Bodhi scrambles to take it, holding it in desperation. Galen smiles as he pulls him into an embrace. When Bodhi responded by burrowing into Galen, Galen spoke again. “Let me take care of you, my good boy.” Bodhi clenched his hands in Galen's shirt, letting out a high whine.

Galen smiles. Just one more step.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally leaving Galen! Physically! 
> 
> He feels bad, but too late bro, you already did it.

Bodhi was relieved when Galen kept his word upon returning to the shared living quarters. He was slightly disappointed that it was just his regular reward. He was secretly hoping that Galen might try something new, something that would feel better than usual. He dismissed the thought quickly, not wanting to be selfish. Galen was surely treating Bodhi as he deserved, he knew these things much better than him anyway.

Once Galen had finished, Bodhi found himself curled atop Galen on one of the chairs in the living area. His head was tucked under Galen's chin, a warm hand running soothing circles over his back. He had never honesty felt more content. Galen loved him. They may never be able to see each other again after this evening, Krennic's words still echoed in his mind, followed by Galen's promise to be done with him tonight, but it was enough knowing he was loved. He could feel himself about to drift to sleep when Galen tightened his grip on Bodhi's body, pulling him as close as he could. He couldn't help but nuzzle into chest.

“Bodhi, love.” Bodhi felt his heart swell. “You've been so good for me. Better than I truly deserve.” Bodhi felt a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I honestly don't know if I can truly part with you. If I had a way, a way for us to be together, would you help me?” Bodhi pushed himself from Galen's chest, searching for deception. As Galen lifted a hand to caress his cheek, he knew he needed to do this. He needed to stay with Galen.

“I would do whatever it takes.” Galen can tell he means it, and that breaks his heart. 

“That's by boy.” Drawing Bodhi in for a kiss, he truly felt the weight of what he was doing. The way he had truly deceived another into loving him, when all he really needed was a dedicated pilot. “Come. You need rest, the journey ahead will be a long one, but I know if anyone can do it, it would be you.” Bodhi beams at him, and it's all Galen can do not to scream. “I will prepare everything for you. When I wake you, we will discuss what needs to be done.”

 

After the boy had finally dozed off, Galen readied himself. He moved to a private room, preparing what he needed to say. As he began recording, he let himself be clinical. He explained what needed to be done. He explained that if they could find what he had hidden for them, the rebellion could be successful in defeating the Empire. They just needed to retrieve the blueprints. After though, he felt himself calling to his daughter. He needed her to know that he did this for the best. If she was still alive, he asked her to forgive him. In his final moments though, he pleaded that she care for his messenger. That he would need help and he wasn't sure that he would even live to make up the wrongs he had done to him. 

Once the message was complete, he felt fear. Not for himself, but for Bodhi. Would he be able to complete his task? Would he even make it to Saw Gerrera? Would they even listen to him if he made it? What if they didn't believe Galen? What if his message never reached the rebellion? He had to push those thoughts from his mind. Bodhi needed to think that this plan was foolproof. 

After rousing the boy, Galen gave him what he would need. He gave him coordinates, he gave him the message. He stressed the name, Saw Gerrera. That's who needed the message. No matter what, he had to get him to see the recording.

As he hurried the boy into the small ship he managed to secure, he pulled him back, kissing him deeply. “Bodhi, you are so good, I know you can do this.” He younger man pulled away with a smile and a nod. 

As Galen watched him depart, dread filled him. If only Krennic hadn't intervened he may have been able to at least get small word out to Jedha to expect something. He had just sent the boy on a suicide mission, not even sure that the mission could be completed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian will be more prominent soon!

He was in shock. He knew this. He felt like screaming, but couldn't even open his mouth.

Bodhi was a wreck. It had been a long few days since he left Galen. 

 

After finally managing to make it to Saw Gerrera, he was met with violent distrust. He pleaded, swore on his life that he was not here for the Empire. It was the opposite. He almost let slip that why would he want to help them? They wanted to keep him from Galen? Instead, they invaded his mind, to find he was actually telling the truth. They left him incoherent in a cell, for how long he wasn't sure. All he knew next was that they had made it off the planet.

Bodhi was ecstatic at he mention of returning to Eadu. The thought of seeing Galen to let him know he completed his task was almost overwhelming. He took notice through the flight over of the woman who was with the group that took him from Jedha. It took a bit of prodding, but he learned her name was Jyn. She would watch him when she thought he didn't notice. It made him uncomfortable, her intense stare feeling oddly familiar.

The landing to Eadu was rough, but they all lived through it. Bodhi trekked with another man from their group, Cassian, to an overlook to observe the landing deck of the science facility. As he looked through binoculars to see Galen, he felt immense happiness. He was so close, he just needed to meet him later. His hopes were dashed though, as he saw the rebel fighters come, dropping bombs as they went. He was positive that Galen would be fine. He had to be.

After they had been brought to the base of the Rebellion, Bodhi was dizzy with the rushed flurry of activity. He didn't take much from the conversations around him. All he managed to take in were the phrases “Galen's sacrifice.” And “can't believe we managed to kill the head scientist.” All Bodhi could hear was static. Galen had died. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had completed his task. He was supposed to be with Galen now. He choked back a sob as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to hold the noises inside. Bodhi backed himself to a wall and slid to the ground. His whole world shattered. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping this was just a nightmare. That he would open his eyes again and find himself in Galen's arms. When Bodhi does open his eyes, he sees a figure crouched before him. It's Jyn.

“So, I suppose you've gotten the news.” She looked like she would rather be anywhere than having this conversation. “My father mentioned you in his message. He said that I should help you should he not make it. Do you want help, Bodhi?” It took Bodhi a moment to process this information.

“You… Galen was your father?” Why did Galen never tell him he had a family? “I'm confused, I apologize… Galen never mention he had any family…” Jyn looked vexed by this response.

“What were you to my father? Did he hurt you?” She looked serious as she asked him. He was shocked. Galen would never hurt him. Why would she think that?

“Of course not! No, he…. I was...” Bodhi honestly didn't really know what to call himself in relation to Galen. He knew he was more than a whore. Galen proved that, but what was he? “Galen… your father… he…” Jyn seemed to be getting more impatient while Bodhi tried to find he words he needed. “He said he loved me.”

 

Jyn was a little confused. Scratch that, she was flat out perplexed, by the ending of her fathers message. She had thought perhaps her father had blackmailed him, maybe forcing him to do his bidding. She had not expected a doe eyed man, who looked roughly her own age, who seemed to follow orders to the letter. He had done all that they asked of him, no questions asked. She later thought that perhaps her father had stolen someone's slave. Bodhi was timid. He was soft spoken, rarely looking anyone in the eye. Finally, when they had time, she decided to just ask him. It took her a bit of searching, but she did find him. She was definitely not expecting to see him on the verge of a full blown breakdown. She wasn't sure what that would be from until she realized that the workers around that area were all speaking of Galen's death. Why would he be so sad about him dying? He was just a defected pilot. His answer, though, horrified her.

“He what?” All she could hear was her fathers words. To take care of Bodhi because her father had severely mistreated him. She began to get an idea of what had happened, and she felt sick. “Did, did he treat you well, Bodhi? He never made you… do anything you didn't want to?”

“No! Galen knew! He knew what to do. I may have… I just wasn't used to it. When I was good he… it was better.” Bodhi knew he was rambling but he wasn't sure what else to do. Galen never mistreated him, she needed to understand that. “When… when others would… would call me…” Bodhi didn't want to say it. “They called me his w-whore, and he showed me I wasn't! I just needed to do this! I just needed to help him, and we would have been able to be together. He said so himself.” He looked at her, willing her to understand. He became a bit fearful, when her face darkened as he spoke. 

“How long, Bodhi? How long had my father… loved you?” She could feel bile rising in her throat. Especially when she saw Bodhi's face drop.

“He… Galen had… I was… he helped me… years ago.” Jyn shuddered internally, he was barely an adult now. Had he groomed a child to help him? “And this last…he… he told me… before I left…” Bodhi seemed to deflate as he spoke. Avoiding Jyn’s gaze at all costs, he processed what he just said. His thoughts were interrupted though with the swift arrival of Cassian.

“It's time. We’re meeting now.” He looks curiously at the to figures before him. Neither making to move. “Is everything okay?” Jyn shot him a smile, turning to go. 

“Of course, time to go start a rebellion.” He notes the way her gaze drops the the pilot, Bodhi. He sees the remnants of tears in his eyes, but moves on. There's bigger things to worry about.

 

 

In all honesty. Bodhi wasn't sure how they managed to get the information off Scarif. Sure, they came back missing a few, most returning quite worse for wear, but they had succeeded. Upon returning to the rebel base, the air was filled with joy, an excited buzz running through everyone there. Their team was met with a rather large welcome party, which shuffled each of them into separate rooms to clean themselves up. 

That’s how Bodhi found himself staring into the small mirror, in a small, dimly lit bathroom in the rebellion headquarters. He ran his hands over his face, tensing as he touched the bruises and cuts from their mission. Taking in the scruff that had grown, noting the length of his hair. He hated it. He looked wrong. He searched the cabinet in the room, finding a cheap, most likely military issued shaving kit. He willed his hands to stop shaking as he dragged the razor over his face. He managed to shear the loose curls off of his head. By the time he finished, he had a smooth face and only about an inch of hair on his head. He managed to get the sides to lie flat, but the top was a lost messy cause. 

When he thought about it, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had looked at himself. The last few months, Galen had taking to shaving him himself. He claimed that it was relaxing, intimate. Bodhi of course loved it, enjoying the opportunity to watch Galen as he worked. His hair was usually long enough to pull back, so there was no need for him to bother looking at it to style. He took in his body. God he was thin. It certainly couldn't be attractive. He was lucky Galen was so kind. No. He doesn't need to think of that. 

As he observed his reflection, he realized he may be in shock. No. He was in shock. He knew it. He felt as though he needed to scream out his anguish, but couldn't find his voice to do it. Instead, he decided to clean himself. The shower didn't have the warmest water, the pressure almost a little too high, but he felt better upon his exit. As he entered the main room of what he assumed was his new dwelling, he saw a neat stack of clothing on the small bed, plain, gray. He slipped the clothes on, noting that hey we're a bit loose. He wondered if Galen had thought he was too small. He discarded that thought as he heard a knock on his door. Bodhi was hesitant to open it, almost wanting to wallow in self pity alone. They knock again, so he figures he may as well do it. He's met by the face of Jyn. She looked exhausted. He didn't want to see her as he remembered their interrupted conversation.

“May I come in, Bodhi?” She spoke slowly, soflty, as if she were talking to a frightened animal. He hated it, but of course he moved to let her in. After he shuts the door, they stand in silence for a moment.  
“I just need to know Bodhi.” She looked at him intently. “Will you be okay?”

He was confused by the question. No one had asked him that before. Why would it matter if he was okay. He wanted to open his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a choked noise, prompting his eyes to brim with tears. He wasn't okay, but he didn't know what do do about it. He tried to speak again, but she interrupted him before sound came.

“My father did something bad to you. Do you understand that?” She inches closer, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Bodhi flinches. He doesn't understand what's happening.

“N-No… he…” Bodhi panics when she tightens her grip and pulls him to her. She was smaller, he knew if he wanted he could push her away. Instead he presses closer to her, clinging to her back as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Bodhi let's himself cry.

He's unsure how, but when he comes back to himself, it seems they somehow managed to migrate to the floor. He's still stuck to her, almost bent over her small frame, and she's rubbing her hand along his back. He realizes what he's doing and pulls away, scrambling back. She lets him go, looking sad as she watches him. He feels like he can't breath. It hits him, hard, that Galen may have been playing him a fool. He had given Galen everything. Galen only told him he loved him when he asked Bodhi for help. He feels so stupid. The man had been kind to him and he was foolish for thinking it was genuine. Suddenly he felt his stomach drop. Krennic's words screamed in his mind: Pilot whore. Galen didn't love him. He did all that for a man who didn't even love him. He ran his hands through his now short hair, his new revelation sinking in. The men were right. Krennic was right. He was just a whore.

Bodhi was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened. He saw Jyn from the corner of his eye, tensing as if preparing for a fight. He can see her relax as Cassian enters, looking perplexed as he looks down to see them on the floor. 

“Everything okay down there?” He seemed nervous. Bodhi hastily wiped at the wetness on his cheeks, hoping Jyn would say something. He didn't think he could talk.

“Of course Cassian! We just won an important battle in this war. This is a time to celebrate. We were merely talking.” She looked cheerfully to Bodhi and held her hand out. “Let's join the others. I've heard word of some great drinks to be had.”

Bodhi wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want anyone to see him. He didn't want anyone to see what he was. He shot a glance up at Cassian. He looked happy. He wasn't looking at Bodhi with disgust. Maybe he can just hide it. So Bodhi grasps his hand with a grin, standing to follow her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but I felt like I needed to hurry up and finally give Cassian his chance to shine.

Cassian was tired. He had been tired for a long time. After the success on Scarif, though, he felt an energy he hadn't had for years. He needed to thank that pilot. They probably wouldn't have been able to get off the base without him. It took a few tries, but finally someone told him where Bodhi's room was. He was mildly surprised to see Jyn and Bodhi on the floor. Jyn’s face quickly split into a smile, reassuring words spilling out before before offering the pilot her hand. When he looked at Bodhi, Cassian would later deny, that it felt like time slowed. He was the first one to admit he had a type. He liked people with slim frames (hard to find since he wants them thinner than himself, and he's not a huge guy), he loved a sharp jaw, and most of all, he adored large, innocent eyes. Perhaps he had been too preoccupied trying to live to notice, perhaps the pilots long hair had impeded the view, or maybe Cassian was more focused on his actual mission. Either way, Cassian was very happy with what he saw at the moment. If they had met under better circumstances, in another life maybe, Cassian could see himself taking this man home for the evening, possibly even trying to peruse more. He figured he should not think of those things.

Instead he grinned as he herded the two out of the room, leading them to the common area. Jyn was correct, there were many drinks to be had.

Cassian continued to watch Bodhi through the celebration. He looked sad, seated alone on a small couch, and Cassian couldn't help but want to make him laugh. With thoughts of making him laugh, came thoughts of making him moan, wondering what he looked like blissed out from pleasure. With each drink, Cassian began staring more blatantly. K2 had certainly taken notice of this, and was currently asking why Cassian was not talking to Bodhi if he was so interested. Cassian wanted to make some sort of snide comeback, but then a thought hit him. They could all be dead tomorrow. So Cassian, smooth individual that he was, tossed back his drink and stood to make his way over to the other man. He could feel a light buzz, but knew he would at least be coherent enough to attempt to woo he most attractive man he'd met in years.

 

Bodhi was tense. He was still petrified of his earlier discoveries. So far, keeping his head down seemed to deter people from wanting to speak to him. He could feel eyes on him. He was scared of what those eyes saw. He wanted to get a drink, but what if he gave off the wrong impression if he got drunk? His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a body had appeared in front of him. He slowly lifted his head, relieved to see that the person was Cassian. He had so far not had any trouble with the man. He was sure that he could maintain that.

“So, Bodhi?” Cassian was at a loss for words now that he was here. So they looked at each other in silence for a few beats before Bodhi ended it.

“Can I help you, Cassian?” He tried to look friendly, but he was sure that Cassian could sense his panic. He was incorrect, however, as Cassian was actually focused on his lips.

“So! What's life like? Away... from the Empire?” Cassian regretted the questions immediately, mentally cringing. Especially when he notices Bodhi flinch and look away, Cassian could see how tightly he had his jaw clenched. 

“W-Why do you ask?” When he looks back up to Cassian, it's with somber resignation. Cassian may be inebriated, but he didn't miss the misery in the seated man's eyes. 

“I um… you know, I felt like I needed to tell you…” Cassian was scrambling. He had not intended their conversation (if he could even call it that) to go so terribly so fast. “You, Bodhi… you did good today! I don't think we could have done it without you.” He tried to smile reassuringly, but as he saw the blood drain from Bodhi's face and his wide eyes fill with moisture, he realized that he had made a mistake. He opened his mouth to try and salvage the moment, but before he knew what was happening, Bodhi had shot up from the couch, rushing from the room. 

“Is that how all your seductions start? Does it ever work?” K2 sounded like he legitimately wanted to know. Cassian would hit him if it wouldn't do more damage to him than the droid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to add humor to hide my tears (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

Jyn was used to drinking. She loved it. She loved the happy atmosphere of bars, loved the brief camaraderie brought by simultaneously knocking back drinks whith strangers. Her favorite part though, was that it was a great way to escape her problems. If she was being completely honest, she was currently pushing the limits of her alcohol tolerance for that reason. Jyn had come to terms with the fact that she didn't care for her father. She get that he had betrayed her early on, and the feelings never really faded. Upon listening to his message, she had a brief glimmer of hope. That hope died moments later when he mentioned Bodhi. That hope was further demolished upon meeting Bodhi. The more she interacted with him, the stranger she found him. Her first impression, which Jyn would deny if asked, was that he looked too innocent to be involved in any of this, like a baby animal hat had stumbled from its home. She decided, after realizing what her father had done to him, hat she would find a way to help him get better. Her heavy drinking at the moment was just pushing the start back a bit. Or so she thought, until she noticed that Cassian had managed to scare him out of the party. Groaning internally, she made her way over to Cassian, being prepared to beat sense into him if he had done something stupid.

 

Cassian startled as Jyn appears beside him. He was panicking. 

“Cassian! Can we talk? In private?” Her smile as she spoke looked eerily wrong underneath her eyes, which spoke of murder. All he could do was nod dumbly, before she crushingly gripped his arm and pulled him from the room. The next thing his hazy mind knew, they were in his new quarters, Jyn slamming him against the far wall. If asked, he would say that no, the smaller woman did not scare him, why would she? Though, at the moment, he was currently wondering if he was going to leave this room alive.

“C-Could I ask what the hell you said to Bodhi?” She was struggling to stay coherent and threatening, the liqueur causing her to stumble over her words. She hoped her face at least projected her anger.

“You… I didn't….” Jyn could tell that Cassian had most likely matched her drink for drink, seeming to have more trouble than she trying to use his words. “I-I just told him what a good job he did! It wasn't… K2 said I should.” He looked at her like that simple explanation made all he sense in the world. Jyn however felt her stomach drop. Her mind screaming Bodhi's earlier words.

When I was good…

She could feel vile rising, wether from her alcohol intake or her disgust she wasn't sure. She wanted to scream, but settled for smacking Cassian on the side of his head.

“What did I do?!” Cassian couldn't have been more confused. Jyn wanted to shout, hell, scream at the top of her lungs, that he made a huge mistake. He can't talk to Bodhi like that, he needed to get his shit together and apologize. Let Bodhi know that he wasn't a threat. She realized though, that she couldn't. That wasn't her story to tell. 

“You just… watch yourself with Bodhi okay? He's a little spooked, I guess we all are, really.” Cassian looked at her skeptically. She was not affected by their mission. If anything, she was one of the more enthusiastic partygoers once the drinking started. Not to mention, no one else that survived was “spooked.” It was a joyous occasion.

“You-“

“Just maybe apologize, yeah?” She spoke a little more forcefully than was needed, in Cassian’s opinion. He figured he may as well listen, as he didn't seem to have much leeway on the matter. With a quick nod, Cassian decided to just do it then. Jyn didn't call after him to say she didn't mean to be so harsh. He was only mildly offended.

 

 

While Cassian didn't believe Jyn’s story, he couldn't deny that he had obviously upset the pilot. He briefly began to wonder if maybe many of his conquests were out of pity. Maybe he was just pitiful and they merely felt wrong to say know to such a sad existence. He quickly decided that no, that wasn't true. He was merely having an off day.

Upon arriving at the pilots quarters, Cassian was a little hesitant to knock. What if he was angry? Thoughts of a furious Jyn overtook his fear of the lanky pilot trying to assault him. He knocked twice upon the heavy door.

“Bodhi? It's me.” That was astoundingly vague, he thought. “Cassian. It's Cassian.” He cringed, hoping the man hadn't heard him. The shuffling from behind the door though, said otherwise. “Could I come in? I'd like to-“ His mouth snaps shut at the door opening minutely. He could see red rimmed eyes peak at him through the crack.

“C-Cassian?” He sounded nervous. “What… what do you want?” Cassian almost couldn't hear him, just making out the tremor in his voice.

“May I come in? I'd like to talk, just for a moment.” He can see the man's eyes grow wider before looking to the ground, looking as thought Cassian had kicked his beloved pet. Eventually he moved to grant Cassian access to his room. Upon entering, he noticed the pristine condition of the space, the blank shelves. Did he not have anything worth keeping? Cassian at least had a bit of weaponry, a knickknack or two he'd picked up on his journeys to lighten to mood. He turned to see Bodhi shaking, his hands balled in fists by his sides, his face down. 

“Bodhi?” Cassian was afraid to move, trying to actually not “spook” the boy. “Are you okay? Do we need to go to medical?” Bodhi's head shook in small quick movements, he almost missed it. “Okay. Do you need to sit down?” As Cassian took a hesitant step forward, Bodhi abruptly dropped to his knees. Cassian froze again. Bodhi looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

“Please don't make it hurt more than it has to… I… I can't…” His words broke into a sob, one hand attempting to cover his mouth.

 

Cassian was wildly out of his element.


	10. Chapter 10

Bodhi was accepting of his predicament. He wasn't able to escape pain. It followed him wherever he went. He had hoped he could be friends with Cassian, he should have known the thought was too optimistic. So here he was, kneeling before his knew abuser. He realizes now, that's what Galen was. He used him and threw him away. While he tried to stop his sobs, he attempted to think of a silver lining. There wasn't one to be found. He couldn't stop the flinch he gave when Cassian came to stand before him. He hoped his pleads would work. 

“Bodhi, what is it you think I'm here to do?” Bodhi didn't understand the question. What else would he be here for. He knew Cassian didn't want to talk. He wasn't worth speaking to. He knew an answer was expected though.

“Please… D-Don't make me say it…” he was barely able to form the words. 

“Bodhi, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong.” Bodhi let out a laugh, more of a sob. 

“When you…” Bodhi was fidgeting, his grip twisting his shirt. “When… please just… you s-said I was good today so...” he knew the faster he said it the sooner it would be done but it was hard. He didn't even want to think about it. So he wouldn't use his words. He steeled himself, taking a deep breath. He slowly raised his head, reaching with trembling hands to unclasp Cassian’s belt. As more moisture gathered in his eyes, he set to his task. If he was good it would go easier.

 

Cassian realized he was in way over his head. He froze. It felt surreal. He wanted to apologize, yet he somehow made it worse. As Bodhi undoes his belt and starts on his pants, he is immediately out of his daze. He grabs Bodhi's shaking hands. He can feel the kneeling man tense, fear replacing the resignation in his eyes. He crouched before the smaller man, trying to meet his eyes. He released his hands and places one of his own on Bodhi's cheek, trying to aim his face so he could catch his gaze. Bodhi was reluctant, but caved in the end.

“Bodhi. Look at me please.” Bodhi's eyes were brimming with tears. Cassian could feel his heart shatter. “Why would I expect this of you? Do you want me to?” He cringes internally as Bodhi's eyes snap shut and he begins gnawing on his bottom lip. “I need to hear you Bodhi. What do you want?” He could see the way the man tried to shrink away, but seemed to think better of it in the end. Instead he merely trembled under Cassian’s gaze.

“You said… I was good. I was good so… I… I don't want it to hurt… please.” Cassian could see he was getting nowhere fast. Bodhi was missing the questions meaning.

“No.” Bodhi shuddered bodily. “You don't want this. Why do you think I would want to hurt you, Bodhi?” Bodhi was looking somewhere to the side of Cassian’s head, still working his bottom lip. “Please answer me.” Cassian tried to sound as reassuring as possible. 

“He… that's what was expected… when he treated me well…” he broke off with a pitiful sniffle. “It was his… I had to repay him… and-and you've been so kind to me…” his voice cracked on the final word. Cassian belatedly notices how Bodhi was leaning into the hand, still holding his cheek. He could feel the moisture gathering under Bodhi's eyes and he lost his resolve. He slipped the hand on Bodhi's cheek into the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling his head to rest on Cassian’s own shoulder. He wrapped his unoccupied arm around Bodhi's waist and pulled him as close as he could. He could feel the man tense in his arms and briefly fears he made it even worse, before he felt the body against him melt into his touch. He took Bodhi's hands gripping at his shoulders as a good sign and tugged the slighter form onto his lap, for Bodhi to wrap his legs around Cassian as well, as if he was trying to pull himself closer. He could hear Bodhi’s cries, muffled by his shoulder and he held him tighter.

“He can't hurt you anymore, we’ll keep you safe. I promise.” Cassian vaguely began to realize that he didn't know who “he” was. “I'll never hurt you Bodhi. Do you understand?” He could feel Bodhi's head moving against him, but couldn't tell if it was an affirmative motion. 

 

Bodhi didn't, couldn't, understand. He didn't understand why Cassian was being so nice, so gentle. By now, Galen would have had him doing something. He was scared, so he decided to enjoy that gentleness while it lasted. He let himself cry, if pain was coming it didn't matter what he did. Eventually, he wasn't sure how long, his sobs subsided, and he could feel the strain of the last few days weigh down on him. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe when he woke up he would be back in a place that made sense.

 

After what felt like hours, Cassian felt Bodhi's grip loosen as his body finally relaxed fully. He must have fallen asleep. God knew he needed it. As slowly and gently as he could, he moved to lift himself and Bodhi to bring him to his bed. After laying him down, he looked under the bed to find an extra blanket and covered the sleeping man. Cassian found himself kneeling beside the bed, stroking the man's cheek with feather light touches. Without the stress pulling at his face, Bodhi looked so young. Only barely a man, almost still a boy. He found himself wanting to know who did this to him, hoping to be able to make him suffer as Bodhi had. He shook the thoughts away and stood to let himself out so Bodhi could sleep in peace, but as he turns he feels a tug on his hand. He looks back to see a bleary eyed Bodhi grasping his hand. 

“Y-You said… safe… you'd keep me safe…” he looked to Cassian with pleading eyes, his delicate hand tightening its grip. “Please….” How could Cassian say no? He paused a moment, wondering where Bodhi wanted him. As the sleepy man struggled to scoot back closer to the wall, Cassian got the hint that Bodhi expected him to him on the very small bed. So he did. He climbed in, trying to stay as far from Bodhi as possible, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. It seemed, though, he didn't need to have worried, as Bodhi gently tugged his shirt, trying to get him closer. As Cassian shifted closer, Bodhi met him halfway, burrowing into his chest. Cassian tucked his head under his chin, wrapping an arm around Bodhi's middle, holding him loosely so he wouldn't feel caged in when he woke. He couldn't help the hand that began to run through Bodhi's now short hair.

 

When Bodhi woke, he was mildly confused. He was so comfortable. He felt a warmth around his body, and couldn't help but want to prolong the feeling. It was a few moments later when he realized the wrongness of the situation. He opened his eyes to see his hands curled in someone else's shirt. He slowly tried to pull himself from the body, looking up to see Cassian. It takes all his willpower not to flinch, afraid of what would happen once the other man woke. Memories of the previous days flooding his mind, and he was fighting his emotions. Cassian seemed to sense his minute movements though, and slowly became more alert of his surroundings. Bodhi was scared to look away, and grew more confused as he saw Cassian break into a soft grin. That is, before his eyes shot fully open and he jerked away, successfully removing himself from the bed. He landed on the ground with a yelp, taking most of the blanket down with him. Bodhi cautiously leaned over the edge of the bed to see what Cassian was doing. He couldn't miss the bleary look of misery on the fallen man's face, and certainly couldn't help the small smile that the situation brought to his own. The moment was short lived, as fear consumed him when their eyes met.There was a long moment of silence.

“So… Bodhi… did you sleep well?” Cassian looked extremely uncomfortable, but seemed to be trying to play it off casually as he propped himself up on his elbows. Bodhi was honestly amused by the situation.

“U-Um yes. Very… very well, thank you Cassian.” This was followed by more silence. Bodhi became nervous, wondering if Cassian was going to just take what he wanted by force since he hadn't the night before. He wasn't trusting the sweet, whispered promises from the previous night. All kindness came with a price. Cassian however, merely nodded dumbly, before staggering to his feet. 

“Well, I'll just be off then… you… see you at breakfast, I suppose.” He continued to nod as he backed away, his foot catching in the blanket, causing him to stumble. Bodhi could do nothing but stare as the other man straightened himself, shaking his hair from his eyes. He nodded a final time before fleeing out the door. Well. That had certainly never happened before.

 

Cassian could feel his face burn as he stormed through the halls. He prayed that it was still early enough that no one would be awake to catch him. He was horrified. Clearly Bodhi had been through hell, and Cassian had tried to hit on him. How much more awful could you get? Sure, he wasn't aware of Bodhi's trauma, but maybe if he wasn't so intoxicated the previous evening, he would have been able to sense something was off before making a fool of himself. Upon reaching the sanctuary of his quarters, he slipped inside and promptly slams the door. 

“Well, did your poor seduction technique pay off? I hope so, otherwise I was alone without anything to do for nothing.” Again, Cassian wishes that a smack to the head would in any way affect the droid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet while I figure out what comes next!

Cassian was panicking. He could not deny that. He was currently pressed against his own door with a small blade pressing g against his neck. The second after K2 spoke, a furious Jyn slammed Cassian into his own door. He had had worse mornings, but this one was definitely up there.

“So, how'd your chat go? Bodhi feeling better?” Cassian could feel the bite of the knife trying to press its way into his skin. Before he could speak though Jyn just seemed to get more frustrated. “I asked to to apologize! Yet, I come to fetch you for breakfast, and K here tells that you never even made it back here yesterday. Could I ask why that was? Oh, I'm sure it had something to do with your ‘seduction’ didn't it?” Oh no.

“You- That's just… I spoke to Bodhi-“ he could feel each kilometer the knife too towards his neck. “He was upset, I'm pretty sure I fixed the issue? I assure you-“ Jyn scowled.

“Pretty sure? You're pretty sure you've fixed the situation? Is that before or after you spent the whole night in his quarters?” Her voice was calm, and Cassian was waiting for the storm.

“It's… he asked me to-“ Jyn's eyes grew, somehow packing themselves with even more hatred.

“He asked you to what, Cassian?”

“I tried to leave and he pulled me into bed!” That was not the right answer. The knife fell as a fist attempted to force his diaphragm up his ribs. The only reason he was upright after that hit was because Jyn now had a hold on his throat. A grip that was slowly tightening.

“So he asked you to do it then? If I go in there now, he's not gonna be hurt? What did you do to him- no, you're coming with me. Show me. Show me you made it better.” Cassian falls forward gasping for air, he continued to fall forward as Jyn forced the door behind him open. 

“Now, Cassian.” As she left the room Cassian shot a look of irritated betrayal at K. 

“Don't look at me like that. I assumed she knew.”

 

 

 

Bodhi was reeling. Had that really happened? He just… left. He didn't even expected Bodhi to do anything for him. Of course, Bodhi reminded himself, Galen hadn't either at the beginning. Still though, it couldn't hurt too much to believe. He was broken from his musings as his door is forced open, a stern looking Jyn walking purposefully towards him. She seemed to have a very meek Cassian shuffling in behind her. She looked at Bodhi and smiled, in a way he assumed was meant to be reassuringly.

“Morning Bodhi, sleep well?” She was just looking at him. Bodhi could see Cassian fidget in the back. Was she not supposed to know? “I just want to make sure everything was okay last night. I saw you were a bit upset as you left the party. I was hoping Cassian had helped you make it to your quarters last night, did he manage that? All good this morning?” She seemed extremely nervous, and it made Bodhi anxious.

“I… he… yes. He helped me t-to bed… last night…” he wasn't sure what she wanted to hear from him. “He was kind.” He thought that should help at least make Cassian look better. However, he saw Cassian cringe at his wording.

“He didn't… you're feeling fine then? Nothing… unwanted happened last night?” Bodhi felt his whole body burn with embarrassment. Is that all she thought of him? That he was a damsel in distress? When he thought about it, he almost wasn't able to deny it, even to himself. Maybe that was his role in life.

“N-No! Jyn, no. He… Cassian was…” he trailed off. It seemed that Jyn could sense his discomfort.

“Bodhi, I just want you to know, if anything happens you don't like, I want you to tell me. Okay? I don't care who it is, or what it is, I will find a way to fix it.” Bodhi refused to meet her eyes, but he could still feel her eyes boring into him. The concern in her voice felt foreign to him. Did she actually care?

“I… yes. I will, Jyn. Thank you.” And he truly meant it.


End file.
